Gallium nitride (GaN) growth on silicon (Si) complementary metal-oxide-semic conductor (CMOS) wafers are highly desirable for producing low power and high brightness micro displays for use in various applications, e.g., augmented reality (AR), virtual reality (VR), and video projection. Known approaches typically involve epitaxially growing GaN on Si (111) CMOS wafers using 3 micrometer (μm) to 8 μm thick buffer layers with intermediate layers to manage lattice constant and coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between materials. However, Si wafers are susceptible to bending because thick buffer layers strains the Si wafers during subsequent processing.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling GaN or indium gallium phosphide (InGaP) selective area growth without thick buffer layers preventing bending of Si wafers.